


Ice Ice Baby

by PatPrecieux



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Time, M/M, early in the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9316409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/pseuds/PatPrecieux
Summary: James decides to surprise his Governor. What makes him think THAT is a good idea?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misbegotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/gifts).



> The best laid plans of Sergeants often go astray. James is a man of words. Actions seem to always get him into trouble.

Robbie sighed as he removed the tasteless "pierce and ping" dinner from the microwave and opened a bottle of beer. He scolded himself as he swallowed the bitter ale.

 

"What's the matter with you Lewis? You're the one's been tellin' the lad to go out and have fun. Now that he is, you're takin' the piss."

 

The lad would be his Sergeant, James Hathaway. Robbie had felt for a while that James was having a hard time figuring out his sexual identity, and had told him sincerely, "It just wouldn't matter."

 

Still, it had come as a shock to the Inspector to find a young man waiting outside James' flat when he had dropped him off two hours ago.

 

Robbie grimaced as the recalled the all too fake smile he had plastered on his face as he nearly growled, "This yor date then James?"

 

The young blond managed to shrink himself at least six inches in height as his embarrassment became apparent.

 

"This is my, ah, that is he's, ah..." 

 

The other man saved the day by sticking out his hand, "I'm Andrew Smythe, my friends call me Andy, and you are?"

 

Robbie took the offered hand, and to James' mortification, replied coldly, "MISTER Smythe", the unspoken inference clear. 'You're not MY friend.' "Detective Inspector Robert Lewis, Oxfordshire Police." James flushed half expecting the older man to produce his warrant card.

 

Lewis took stock of the stranger with a trained copper's eye. Good looking enough if you liked the type. Tall, athletic, dark hair, coal black eyes, younger than James, maybe late twenties. Robbie wasn't impressed, but he supposed "Andy" would be acceptable until he proved himself otherwise. If he did Robbie thought, "Even God won't be able to help you."

 

What had been an awkward situation became even more so when Robbie failed to take a hint to leave. Instead, he stood leaning against his car glaring as if he expected a crime wave to erupt.

 

Finally, Andy grabbed James by the upper arm and pulled. "Nice to have met you Inspector, but Sarge and I need to go. Plans for the whole night." As they got into Andy's sports car, James could feel Lewis' eyes burning a hole right through them.

 

Robbie looked down to see the cold congealed mess that had been his dinner, and realized just how long he had been pouting. He was being ridiculous. Nothing gave him the right to meddle in James' private life, but he didn't care for the way Hathaway had been manhandled to the car. As for Sarge, Sarge!, when even Jim as a nickname was off limits. "Bloody hell, Robert. Get a grip." 

 

It had taken all day Saturday for Robbie to convince himself that he wasn't jealous. Then all day Sunday to realize he was not only jealous, he was fucking furious at the idea of HIS James being with another man. Dammit, not just with another man, with anyone who wasn't Robbie Lewis!

 

By the time he got to work Monday, he had calmed down, but was far from happy. His mood worsened when his Sergeant came in looking rested and cheerful.

 

"Good morning Sir. Nice weekend?" Then looking at Lewis,"Bad night Sir, insomnia kicking up, your back?"

 

"No James, bloody brilliant weekend. Always look like death after I've passed some peaceful lovely days!"

 

"Sorry, Sir, I meant no disrespect."

 

"James lad, I'm just bein' an arse. Didn't feel well," he lied.

 

The morning was strained by Robbie's foul humor, and James was so jumpy he was making other people nervous. Innocent had even remarked to Robbie. He assured her it was just a new love affair for his Sergeant. She had frowned and avowed love didn't usually ruin your disposition.

 

It was after lunch that Robbie noticed the first injury. They had been buried in paperwork and the close quarters of their office was too warm. Without thinking, James rolled up his shirt sleeves revealing a large purple bruise on his right forearm.

 

"James, where did ya get that bruise on yor arm?"

 

Hathaway jumped, "What bruise? Oh that? It's nothing Sir. Had an argument with my car door Saturday. Doesn't even hurt."

 

"Sure bout that lad?"

 

"Really, I had forgotten about it actually."

 

Robbie was crestfallen, they didn't lie to each other, and today they had both lied. It wasn't to be the last time.

 

For several weeks James would leave to be with Andy and the next day, there would be more bruises. At one point, it appeared James had been hit under the chin by an uppercut punch.

 

Robbie was not comfortable with talking, that was James' area. However he tried. "James, you know you can talk to me about anything lad?"

 

"Of course I do Sir."

 

"Well, is there something you need to tell me? You know maybe about you and Andy?"

 

James stiffened, "Sorry Sir, but frankly, that's none of your business. I don't interfere with your liaisons."

 

For a split second, Robbie was bemused at the idea of an old Geordie having liaisons, then he snapped to. "It's not my intention to muck about in yor life James, I only wanted you to know you can come to me anytime."

 

This seemed to diffuse the younger man's irritation, and the discussion ended leaving Lewis frustrated and anxious.

 

The following Saturday, everything came to a head. James had been out with Andy when he realized he'd left his mobile in Robbie's car the night before.

 

"Sorry, I just thought it was in my coat pocket. Didn't even miss it Andy."

 

"No worries, we'll just swing by for it if you think he'll be home."

 

"This time on a Saturday, like clockwork. He's home."

 

"Know him that well yeah?"

 

James blushed, "One might say that, yes."

 

Robbie was stunned to see the two young men on his stoop. He was less than pleased. "James," he cast a mean glance at Andy, "is something wrong?"

 

"No Sir. Sorry to disturb but I left my mobile in your car last night."

 

Reluctantly, Robbie stepped aside letting both men enter. "Me keys are in the bedroom James. I'll get them."

 

"No need Sir, I can manage." 

 

With that, James turned toward the back of the flat. He walked away with a discernible and clearly painful limp. He shuffled as if he couldn't walk properly to save his life. 

 

Robbie's last coherent thought was that James was walking as if he had been... Everything in front of his eyes turned red and he found his broad working man's hands clutching the shoulders of James' abuser.

 

The first clue James had of trouble was a thumping sound which he discovered, to his horror, was Andy's back being pummeled into a closet door by an enraged Lewis.

 

"If you ever lay hands on my James again, you posh bastard, I will kill you so slowly you'll beg me ta end ya! Is that clear you son of a bitch?"

 

The man being threatened was mute with terror as James grabbed Robbie to pull him away. "Sir, Sir, stop! It's not what you think!"

 

"Not what I think?! Ya going ta tell me lad he hasn't been beating you black and blue. That you can barely walk because he didn't assault you?! That what you want me to believe?! James no one has the right. You've nothing to be ashamed of."

 

"Robbie listen to me! Please!! Andy never touched me, he's been teaching me to ice skate!"

 

The Inspector dropped his victim in a heap. "You what?"

 

"Ice skate. Evidently I'm shit at it since what I do best is fall down. The bruises are from that, and my walk is because last night I took the "gold medal tumble" of all, flat on my ass. The color is spectacular. I swear to you Robbie, it's the truth."

 

By this point, Andy had succeeded in restarting his heart. "That is the story Inspector. I'm an instructor at the ice center. The night you met me I arrived too early. You were never to see me. When you assumed I was James' date, I played along. I have a wife and two little girls, twins. That was only a way to keep the secret."

 

Robbie stammered, "Se..secret?"

 

James groaned, "It was meant to be a surprise. When you told me how much you loved to skate as a boy I thought I'd learn. In my delirium I fancied it would make a good first date. I could never find the nerve otherwise."

 

"You learned to skate so you could ask me on a date?"

 

"More the fool me, Sir."

 

Robbie turned to Andy, "I apologize young man. You need to call our station and report my assaulting you."

 

"I won't being doing that Mr.Lewis. You jumped to a wrong but understandable conclusion. What you can do for me is to have that date. Your Sergeant is MAD for you, Sir. Unlike you, I know when to leave. Good luck to you both, and he IS a champion at falling down."

 

James looked every bit as miserable as he felt. "I'm horribly humiliated if that makes things better. I can only guess your feelings in this apocalypse."

 

"Can you now? Then you've guessed that what I want is to snog you senseless after I check out that spectacular bruise on your cute bum."

 

"My cute bum? Wait you want.."

 

"Waiting is not what I want clever clogs. Unless you'd rather go out on that date, we can.."

 

Robbie almost fell backwards as James pounced, kissing him feverishly. "To quote no poet Sir, ta hell with that. I'd rather show you my injuries suffered in the name of love."

 

Soon, both men were naked on Robbie's bed. James had been correct about his bum. Robbie couldn't resist a light teasing.

 

"Cor James, yor arse so looks like a rainbow, wouldn't be surprised if you farted a unicorn."

 

"Why do I bother to speak Shelley when I have your eloquence Sir? The mind boggles."

 

"Since you don't favor me free verse, guess I'll put me mouth to better use." 

 

James invoked Jesus' name too many times to count as Robbie gave him the "gold medal of blow jobs", after which his Boss cleaned him with his tongue like a cat, whilst wearing a matching Cheshire smile.

 

He caressed the injured posterior with fingers, tongue and kisses ending with a liberal massage of arnica cream.

 

"Robbie, that is going to make you slide around when we rumpy pumpy, love."

 

The older man kissed him sweetly. "There will be decades of rumpy pumpy if I have me way. Just not today. I'll not have our first time be, Oh Robbie, ow! There there ow! Harder ouch! Nearly as romantic as me poetry."

 

"But I thought we would.."

 

"What kind of a boy do you think I am James Hathaway? Give it up on the first date? You've never even bought me dinner."

 

"I sacrificed my arse Sir." 

"So you did, and will so do again canny lad. And I'll teach you to skate with a pillow tied to your bum."

 

"Always thought of myself as a wet water man, with the rowing and all. But I've reconsidered."

 

"How's that then pet?"

 

James grinned as he plundered the heat of Robbie's eager mouth. "Well, if putting on those skates gets me buggered in me Boss' bed, all I have to say is, give me Ice Ice Baby."

**Author's Note:**

> Having a major ice storm here in the U.S. Midwest.  
> Just thought someone should enjoy ice.
> 
> This is dedicated to misbegotten who's HOT fiction never fails to warm me up!


End file.
